


6 - Please...

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on Real Events, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright whump, Rick Whump, Whumptober 2020, a twitter story from a little bit ago, badly wrong, camping gone wrong, oof, there's a snake in mah boot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Their first mistake, she realizes, is letting Rick plan the camping trip."Get it Out" | No More | "Stop, please"
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright & Everyone
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946791
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	6 - Please...

**Author's Note:**

> This is bloody and icky.   
> Enjoy?

Their first mistake, she realizes, is letting Rick plan the camping trip.

Juliet sighs, looking at the luxury camping site as the others approach.

Thomas stands next to her, taking a deep breath.

“Rick. Buddy.”

Their friend grins, not seeing the problem.

“Told you guys we wouldn’t need those tents.”

A faint smile graces Juliet’s lips, the woman closing her eyes and sighing.

Her head turns, eyes opening to give Thomas a _look_.

He lets his shoulders raise in a hopeful shrug, wishing she’ll accept it.

She might’ve, but TC would never.

“I thought the whole point of this was to get _away_ from civilization, man!”

Thomas closes his eyes, letting his shoulders drop as Rick turns to face their friend.

“It’s luxury camping! No bugs, no hard ground, no sleeping in puddles of muddy rainwater—”

“No s’mores, no building our own damn fires, no natural hiking, and…” TC checks his phone, “terrible wifi.”

Rick rolls his eyes. “At a regular camp site, you wouldn’t have _any_ wifi.”

TC simply looks him dead in the eye, and it’s Gordon who responds.

“No wifi is better than terrible wifi.”

He doesn’t stop, walking past the group, and TC simply points to the man and nods.

Rick rolls his eyes, smirking.

“Wait until you try the fish.”

The group’s walking toward the camp site when TC replies.

“We can’t even cook our own food?”

~*~

He lasts one night.

Juliet sighs, nobody having unpacked as Rick tries for a refund and TC gathers their own tents and gear.

Gordon walks past, silently putting a twenty-dollar bill in her hand as they leave, going into the woods.

Thomas, as per usual, hands her an IOU.

They hike into the jungle, going further and further away from society until they’re officially lost in the woods.

(Juliet has the compasses, and the maps, and the GPS.

And the satellite phone.

And if they’re not back by a certain time in a few days, Kumu knows to get 5-O to search the island until they’re found.

They’ll be fine.)

Gordon, TC, Thomas, and Rick are setting up the tents, one of them grumbling under his breath, while Juliet sets about getting firewood.

“I’m going to go out a ways, these trees won’t burn well.”

Thomas pauses, looking around and seeing that they’re surrounded by softwood trees.

“Good point. Want company?”

She glances toward Rick, watching as the second tent collapses again, before looking back at him.

He’s begging, with his eyes.

She sighs.

“Fine.”

Thomas grins, dropping the thin wire he held to jump after her as she starts moving away.

“If he breaks that tent, you’re sleeping in it.”

“Fair.”

“With him.”

“…Fair.”

~*~

Rick’s putting his tent together with sticks and rocks, at this point, and he genuinely thinks that TC bought it at IKEA.

“Are you sure I’m not missing anything?”

“Nope.”

He looks toward his friends to see them preparing lunch, not helping him at all.

Thomas and Juliet are still out for wood, though with how long they’ve been gone, he wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve stumbled across some kind of drug deal in the woods, and interfered.

Or they’re making out against a tree.

You never know, with those two.

He sighs, leaning against his newly finished tent, quickly jumping back up when it collapses under his weight.

“Come on!”

He puts his head in his hands, and takes a deep breath.

Rick pulls out a knife, more determined than ever.

~*~

They may have gotten a bit… sidetracked, she’ll admit.

Though it’s entirely Thomas’s fault.

She glances his way, noticing a small bruise on his neck and refusing to blush as her eyes go straight forward.

Their arms full of sticks, the couple return to the campsite to hear yelling.

“GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!”

Dropping the firewood, they don’t even have to glance to each other before they’re breaking into a sprint, joining the others by a collapsed tent to see TC eyeing Rick’s leg, currently bleeding from a stab wound.

“Did you stab him?” Juliet asks, not understanding their friend’s hysterics.

Rick’s still holding onto TC, eyes wide as he stares at his own leg.

The fear in his eyes makes her pause, looking the situation over more clearly.

“Is he having a flashback?”

TC meets her gaze, slightly freaked out himself.

“No, it’s just… We need to get it out.”

She frowns, Gordon finally approaching with a medical kit.

“You already got the knife out, I don’t under—oh.”

They’re all staring at the hole in Rick’s leg, so they see the lizard, poking its head out and hissing.

Gordon, the most level headed of the men, Thomas having started to laugh at the sight, holds up a pair of tweezers.

“Rick, this is gonna hurt.”

He plunges the tweezers into his friend’s leg, Juliet and Thomas immediately moving to help TC hold him still as the cop fishes around in there.

“Stop! Stop, please, I—OW!”

Gordon pulls back as Rick yells, looking at his friend as a sheen of sweat covers Rick’s face.

Juliet sighs, feeling how tense her friend’s legs keep getting as the lizard moves around in the hole.

“I’m going to call Dr. Noelani.”

She gets her bag, pulling out the SAT phone and ignoring TC’s exasperated sigh.

_“Hello? Ms. Higgins?”_

“Hi, Doctor. I hate to bother you, but Rick stabbed himself and now there’s a lizard in his leg.”

There’s a moment of silence, over the phone.

_“What does it look like?”_

Juliet describes the lizard as best as she can, the others tossing out what they remember from seeing it for a couple of seconds.

_“I can’t be sure, but it sounds like an alligator lizard. If you can get it to bite you, you might be able to pull it out. But you’ll need to cover the hole as soon as possible, and get him to a hospital. If you text me your coordinates I can get a helicopter to you.”_

Juliet lifts an eyebrow in surprise.

_“Okay, I can’t. But McGarrett is here, and he can.”_

“Thanks, Noelani.”

She pulls out the GPS, rattles off the numbers, and gets a promise from the man himself that a medivac is on the way.

Juliet turns to the others, seeing the men surround their friend.

“We’re going to need a glove.”

~*~

The knife comes in handy once again, Juliet using it to cut someone’s shirt into strips to wrap around her fingers and palm.

She squats next to the leg, seeing beady eyes staring at her from inside the hole.

Gordon squats on Rick’s other side, a bandage ready.

They lock eyes, and he nods.

“You ready, Rick?” Juliet asks, concerned.

The man nods, TC still holding him in his sitting position.

Juliet takes a breath, then sticks her finger in the hole.

She feels pressure immediately, tiny teeth cutting through some layers of cloth as she pulls her hand back, the alligator lizard flying out of the hole and into Thomas’s waiting hands.

Gordon covers the hole, and the lizard scurries out of Thomas’s grasp and onto the ground, where it disappears just as they hear the blades of a chopper.

The group sits still for a moment, before Rick heaves a breath.

“No more camping.”

TC’s complaint is buried under the others’ laughter, as a paramedic comes down from the sky.

“We’ll talk about it later, buddy.”

They all grin.

edn


End file.
